In any merchandising scheme success in selling requires a constant modification of the goods offered for sale while maintaining a neatly organized display. The style, selection and assortment of goods in stores and the display mechanisms for displaying these goods are continuously changing. For these reasons, various prior art shelf organizing structures include the ability to rearrange the dividers within a display. Devices of this type are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,038 issued Nov. 25, 1997, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,678 issued Dec. 28, 1999, to Merit. Merit teaches a divider structure that snaps onto a split tube to secure the divider structure to the mounting device attached to a shelf; however, the divider must be rotated ninety degrees to release and remove it from the mounting device to adjust or relocate the divider structure along the mounting device.
Moreover, generally sellers desiring to maximize product sales have increased the number of articles displayed within a given space, thereby significantly limiting the ability of store personnel to conveniently move, change or restock the merchandising display scheme. Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,021 issued May 16, 1989 to Breslow and U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,720 issued Mar. 28, 2000 to Hardy, teach that while some dividers slide easily along an extrusion attached to a shelf, there is no means to lock them in place. Consequently, as articles are emptied from the shelf the display is prone to disarray. Other prior art disclosed by Hardy in published International Application No. PCT/US02/15760 teaches a divider that couples to a mounting member utilizing mating teeth; however, the divider must be removed from the extrusion before it can be repositioned. The teeth lock the divider in place, but do not allow for conveniently repositioning the divider absent removing the displayed articles and the dividers from the shelf. This is inconvenient, labor intensive and expensive for stores because even the slightest adjustment can require removing the articles from the shelf to reposition the dividers, then reloading the articles.